Obsessed With One Too Many Things
by FreezingSapphire
Summary: Hotaru Imai had always had an obsession with money. She kept that obsession until she found something to replace it with. What was it you ask? It was Ruka Nogi.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I this is my second Fanfic but my first for Gakuen Alice. It's Ruka x Hotaru. You must have read the manga to understand the timeline. The story takes place a year after Mikan gets released from the ESP's care. In the manga this didn't happen yet (I think) so just say it did. And before you read, I am very sorry for the shortness. Hopefully later chapters wilil be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a miserable day at Alice Academy and all the students were inside. It had been a year since Mikan had been released from the ESP's care. Her and Natsume had also been going out for a year, much to the fan girls, Ruka's and Hotaru's displeasure. Ruka and Hotaru didn't show it though. But in that year, Hotaru was starting to feel like she was being replaced. She didn't show it and she definitely didn't tell anyone. No one found out either because she kept on acting like herself. Blackmailing, taking and selling pictures of Ruka, blackmailing Ruka with those pictures and of course hitting Mikan with her baka gun. She also made sure that she was keeping sales. Not many people liked that she still had this obsession with money. But many would be shocked if they knew what Hotaru was <strong>really <strong>obsessed with. Of course, she would never, **ever **tell **anyone** about this obsession, except perhaps the person she was obsessed with. Who was she obsessed with you ask? It was simple really.

She was obsessed with Ruka Nogi.

**You know, I actually HATE this pairing. But one day I was reading, and the summary sort of popped in my head, and I'm all like, **_**This is a really good idea even if I hate the pairing. **_**Which is why you're now reading this story. But now that you're reading this story, you might as well review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other references in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>(Third Person P.O.V.)<em>

"HOTARUUUU!" Mikan yelled happily to Hotaru while jumping to attempt to give the cold girl a hug. As usual, Hotaru simply moved aside and shot the idiotic girl with her bakagun.

"Leave me alone baka." Hotaru said coldly.

"OW! That hurt Hotaru!" Mikan said as a pout appeared on her face.

"It's supposed to. It is a gun after all. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to think and I want to read without being in the presence of a baka." Hotaru said to the now pouting girl.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Ruka-Pyon and Natsume! They'll listen to me!"

"You mean Nogi will listen while Hyuuga tries to burn your hair; and he succeeds with that because you're too much of a baka to nullify it. And stop yelling, you'll give everyone a headache and Hyuuga more annoyed than he already is. Now leave me alone."Hotaru said to her friend as she pulled a book out of her bag.

"Fine then Hotaru. See you later!" Mikan stopped pouting and a smile replaced it as she went to go talk to Ruka and Natsume. Hotaru looked over to see if they were doing anything interesting. They werenèy, so she opened her book on her lap.

The book wasn't a normal book; nor could you buy one in stores. The book was filled with information and pictures of Ruka Nogi. Nobody knew Hotaru had it. If most people knew, they would want a copy.

She shut the book closed just as Ruka came up to her. "What are you reading?" Ruka asked her.

"I'm not reading anymore. The book is too uninteresting." Hotaru lied. The truth was, it was the most interesting book she ever read, and she wanted to keep reading it. But **he **was there, and then she would seem like a fangirl.

And if there was anything Hotaru wasn't, it was a fangirl.

"So what were you reading?" Ruka asked her while taking a seat next to Hotaru.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." Hotaru replied while she put the book back into her bag.

"Are you working on any new inventions?" He asked her while sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Even if I was, why are you so interested?" Hotaru asked in reply instead of answering.

"Because I would enjoy knowing what you were going to use to get blackmail on me. Speaking of blackmail, isn't blackmail illegal?" Ruka replied.

"Nice to know you're getting smarter; but I'm not telling that easily. And for the record, I am the best technology student in the elementary division. I can get almost anything from the teachers here; they're completely oblivious." Hotaru finished talking just as Narumi walked into the room and Ruka got up to go to his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>So, anybody happy I updated? Review? Please And I do love HP, but GOF is one of my least favorite books of HP.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, almost 2 months since I've updated. I guess you guys should be happy that I didn't have a cliffhanger last chapter. Well, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any other references on this story.**

_After Class_

_Third Person_

Hotaru started to put her things in her bag after the bell rang just as Ruka walked over.

"Hey Hotaru," He said to the girl.

"Hi. Who said you could call me Hotaru?" The girl asked. She didn't mind, but she was still curious.

"Sakura said that you wouldn't mind." Ruka mumbled while looking down at his feet. "I'll stop if you want me to though."

"I don't care, do what you want." She answered while standing up to leave the classroom.

"Okay Hotaru. So what are you having for lunch?" Ruka asked while following her out of the classroom.

"Crab." Hotaru answered. "Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering. Who are you sitting with?"

"Well, Mikan is probably gonna come over and sit with me, but I'm assuming you want to eat with me?"

"Um, well, sorta. Natsume isn't gonna eat, and I'm starving, and I don't want to eat alone or be swarmed by fangirls." Ruka answered.

"Fine, you can sit with me. But expect something to go around the school, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks Hotaru." Ruka replied with a smile. The two walked side by side into the cafeteria of Alice Academy. They came to a stop when they reached an empty table. "What do you want to eat? I'll go get it while I'm up there." Ruka said to Hotaru.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I can manage." Hotaru replied.

"Okay then. So, what have you been up to lately?" Ruka asked as they walked to the counter.

"Some new inventions, but I need to get more money to finish them. What about you?"

"That's cool. I haven't been doing much. Oh hi Sakura!" Ruka said when he spotted the girl.

"Hi Ruka-pyon! Hi Hotaru! Why is Ruka-pyon with you?" Mikan asked while running over to the two kids.

"He didn't want to eat lunch alone, so he decided to eat with me." Hotaru said plainly.

"Okay, that's cool! Where are we sitting?" Mikan asked.

"I was thinking over there." Ruka said as he pointed towards the back left-hand corner, where an empty table was located.

"Okay! I'm gonna go put my stuff back there. I'll get my lunch in a minute!" Mikan said as she ran towards the table.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get your food Hotaru?" Ruka asked, just wanting to be sure.

"Yes Ruka, I'm sure." Hotaru said with the tiniest smile on her face.

**I hope this was a good chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating, but... Leave ma a review? :)**


End file.
